


At the End of the Day

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: Phan Week 2015 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, most random tags ever I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan had been waiting for months to finally meet the person he had started considering his best friend. Skype conversations just weren’t enough anymore and he was craving the real thing. He just hoped that he hadn’t read Phil’s flirting in the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot for Day 2 of Phan Week 2015 for the SFW prompt “2009 Phan”.

Dan looked around, hardly able to believe that he was actually here. He had seen this room hundreds of times in videos but he had never imagined that he would actually get the opportunity to see it for himself and actually be invited in. Then again, Dan had been in disbelief over everything that happened after Phil had actually acknowledged him on Twitter. He had no idea how he had gone from watching all of AmazingPhil's videos and trying to leave a comment on all of them to actually being in Phil's room but he wasn't about to complain. 

His biggest fear over finally getting to meet Phil in person was that things between them would end up being awkward and nothing like how they usually were during their long Skype conversations. What if Phil was disappointed when he saw him? What if they ended up having nothing to say to each other? What if things got so awkward that he'd have to leave and go back home before the weekend was up? So many questions that Dan was scared to get an answer to. 

All his worries had ended up being for nothing though since they had clicked straight away and Dan had ended up having the best day of his life. He had never really had a best friend before. Sure, he had people he hung out with occasionally but no one he felt he could really talk to. Dan couldn't help but feel as if Phil was quickly becoming that person, maybe even more. 

After two weeks of talking on Skype, Dan had started getting the impression that they were both interested in something a little more than friendship. At first he tried to ignore it because he didn't want embarrass himself in front of his favourite youtuber if that ended up not being the case and in fear of rejection but in the end not even he could ignore Phil's frequent flirting. Sometimes it was something innocent like him telling Dan that he was beautiful but other times it was things that left Dan's cheeks feeling red and looking warm. He was positive that Phil was as interested as Dan was. 

Now that he was actually at Phil's house, Dan was having doubts. After months of flirting he had thought that Phil would make a move the second he saw him in person but that hadn't been the case. They had hugged for a really long time, much longer than could be considered purely friendly, but that's as far as it went. Dan couldn't help but feel disappointed. He had wished so badly that Phil would just lean down and kiss him as soon as he saw him but now he knew that was just wishful thinking. He shouldn't have expected that from Phil after just having met him in person. These kinds of things took time to happen. 

Throughout the day, Dan kept hoping that something would happen. Maybe they could talk about their relationship or Dan could finally get the guts to tell Phil that he really liked him but that obviously didn't happen. 

It was now two in the morning and Dan was wide awake in Phil's bed. He knew that he had to get up early the next morning and that it would be impossible if he didn't get some sleep but he couldn't help it. How could he possibly get some rest with Phil lying fast asleep right next to him? Dan could easily lean in and kiss Phil just like he had been thinking of doing all day long but he wasn't stupid. He knew that would be wrong and he actually wanted Phil to remember their first kiss if it ever happened. He was stuck so deep in his thoughts that Dan didn't even realise Phil was slowly waking up. 

"What are you still doing awake?" he heard a sleepy voice mumble from next to him. Dan looked to his right and couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle. Sleepy Phil was absolutely adorable. He was looking at him with his eyes barely open and his hair was all over the place. Dan smiled and shook his head. 

"I'm fine, just thinking. Go back to sleep", he reassured, feeling bad for waking Phil up even though he hadn't actually done anything. He should have known that Phil wouldn't be happy with that answer though so he wasn't really surprised when the other sat up in bed and turned on the bedside lamp. 

"What's so important that it's got you awake at two in the morning? Nothing serious I hope", he said, still sounding very sleepy. "You know you can tell me anything right? I'd be more than happy to listen if you want."

Dan smiled and was just about to say that it wasn't anything important when he really started thinking about it. The longer he waited, the more he was going to think about it and the less likely it was going to be that he would say something. He knew that it was now or never so he took a deep breath and turned to look at Phil. "Was I wrong to assume that you wanted something a little more than friendship?"

Phil looked at him in shock, not having had expected that question. He bit his lip and nodded, feeling his cheeks turn red. "You weren't wrong. I...I really like you Dan. You're cute, funny and you understand me in a way that no one ever has. I wanted to tell you all this the second I saw you this morning at the train station but I didn't want to scare you away. I wasn't sure if it was too soon or not so I thought I'd wait till the end of the day to try and see if you felt the same way. I didn't say anything because in the end I just thought you weren't interested", he admitted. 

Dan could barely believe what he had just heard. Had the person he had like for the past year and a half actually admitted to liking him back? He thought these kind of things only happened in books and movies. He finally shook himself out of his stupor and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. This was the first time Dan had initiated something himself but he couldn't say that he regretted it. The surprised look on Phil's face was enough to make him giggle. 

Soon enough, Phil was laughing along with him and shaking his head. He looked at Dan, eyes warm, before he finally leaned forward and pulled Dan in for a longer kiss that left them both breathless. "I wish I had told you all that sooner now. We could have been doing this all day long", he murmured against Dan's lips once he had broken off the kiss. 

Dan chuckled and kissed him again. "Don't worry about it; you have all night to make it up to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise because, not only is it a day late, but I’m pretty sure it’s not very good since I wrote it in a hurry. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Day 3 will be posted tomorrow together with Day 4. I will literally collapse if I try to write it now.
> 
> Remeber you can also find me on Tumblr (fiction-phan.tumblr.com)


End file.
